


fluchen

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra is a lady, dammit<br/>aka 5 times Levi hears Petra swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluchen

Petra resisted the urge to scream as Gunter and Erd teased her, clapping her on the back and praising her for making it through her second expedition without any major incidents. They didn’t outright say it, but she knew exactly what they were implying. Auruo, unaware of the topic at hand, chose that moment to comment on one of the water barrels leaking and Petra snapped.

“ _Schleich dich_!”

The moment the rough words left Petra’s mouth, the courtyard fell silent. Auruo dropped the saddle he had been holding, Gunter stared at her in horror, and Erd’s eyes widened in shock before he started to laugh. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them all to turn and Petra paled when she spotted Levi.

"He-heichou…"

He nodded in acknowledgement but walked past them without a word and Petra covered her face in embarassment.

* * *

 

The room was quiet as Levi worked on his reports, jotting down notes and sorting through piles of paperwork. He was vaguely aware of the door opening but he paid it no mind, focusing on the various documents before him.

“ _Verdammt noch mal_!”

The pen dropped from his hand as the words echoed throughout the room. Turning to the doorway, he found Hanji hugging a red faced Petra as papers fell to the ground around them. 

* * *

Opening her eyes, Petra realized with a start that she was in one of the common rooms and not her own. Struggling to sit up, she paused when something felt different. As she twisted, moving to get up from her resting place, she found Levi standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face.

There eyes met and she noticed that he kept glancing at her hair. Patting the side of her face, she noticed that it wasn’t down. Which could only mean one thing. She was on her feet and brushing past Levi without a second thought.

“ _K_ _ruzitürken_!”

Struggling to remove the various hair ornaments, Petra followed the sound of Erd’s laughter, vowing to shave his head once she found him.

* * *

The shout caught him off guard and Levi paused in front of the barn, turning to see Petra tending to her horse. She slapped it’s hindquarter affectionately and sighed. “I swear you’re part pig with the way you love mud. You are absolutely filthy.” The mare whickered softly and flicked it’s tail, catching the side of Petra’s head.

“ _Dummkopf_ …”

She turned to grab another brush, freezing as she spotted him at the entrance to the barn. He turned to leave, but not before catching sight of the sudden flare of red that covered her face.

* * *

 

She collapsed against Levi, boneless as his hands trailed over her lower back. A gasp escaped her mouth as his touch reached her sides, the sudden ticklish sensation startling her.

“ _Scheiße_ …”

The words were soft against the skin of Levi’s neck and Petra held her breath, hoping for a moment that Levi hadn’t caught her slip. A rough laugh escaped from his lips and Petra sighed, hiding her face against his shoulder.

One of his hands moved to tangle within her hair and his voice broke the silence. “ _De rien_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pensivebanana’s Bisou Bisou
> 
> translations:  
>  Schleich dich - piss off  
>  Verdammt noch mal - damn it all  
>  Kruzitürken - dammit  
>  Dummkopf - blockhead  
>  Scheiße - shit  
>  De rien - you’re welcome
> 
> My German/French is rusty. Thank Google.


End file.
